


Ryou Bakura, Demon Hunter

by SerenityXStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Blood, Debts, Demon Hunters, Demons, Humor, M/M, Ryou being clever, Slight Violence, Slight distopia, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: '"Marik? You've hunted over a hundred demons. You haven't been scared of a single one. What's different about this one?"When Marik looked up, his violet eyes were haunted. "He's mine."'Ryou, Bakura and Marik hunt demons.  Everything was going great.  Until Marik's past caught up with him.  Then things got... interesting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had no plans to write a fic. I've been crazy busy. Then DistractedDream sent me a piece of art, just one picture and off my mind went. And entire fic universe. There's more I could add, and I may, if people like this. But until then, here's a huge fic that I wrote in five days and then worked to get done for Halloween. Special thanks to DistractedDream for the cheerleading and reading at all hours So enjoy, feel free to ask questions, comments are loved and happy Halloween!
> 
> Here is the link to the artwork that inspired this whole thing in my mind. Please note, it was a commission for someone and I am in no way that person. I'm not attempting to use it. I just love the art and think you should drool over it. <3  
> https://rivan145th.deviantart.com/art/Commission-Demon-Hunters-348388406

Ryou grimaced at his hands, pouring a splash of holy water over them before wiping the blood off with a less than clean towel. Demon blood couldn’t really do much once the demon was dead, unless it was a particularly strong demon and you had a silver bowl from the fifteenth century, but you could never be too careful. He’d learned that years ago.

Bakura was stalking around, blades gore-streaked but still flashing as he stabbed things. It was less an effort to make sure everything was dead and more just an excuse to stab things. Ryou didn’t bother telling him to stop. It made him happy. And the less blood thirsty he was in their down time, the easier he was to be around.

Sliding his shotgun into the holster at his back, Ryou swept his eyes over the scene, looking for Marik. The Egyptian was completely clean, standing off to one side, packing away a book, a few bottles and a blade or two. He’d killed three demons, but you’d never know it. He somehow managed to almost never get any blood on himself or his clothes.

He was moving a bit slower than usual though and Ryou frowned, stepping closer. They’d found a nest of low level demons, the type that crowded together for safety, strength in numbers. They usually weren’t very smart and never terribly organized unless a more powerful demon took over the group and used them as thugs. It hadn’t been that hard of a fight, but someone could have gotten in a lucky shot. They didn’t need an injury.

“Marik? You okay?”

Marik blinked up slowly, almost dropping a bottle. Which was not at all normal. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine.”

The question immediately had Bakura stalking over, pacing around his unofficial boyfriend, checking him over with a scowl. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch him. He was Marik’s polar opposite. Pale, but completely covered in blood. As a vampire, he’d told them once, proudly, he should come out of battle wearing as much blood as possible. And Marik had once not spoken to him for a week when he’d grabbed him in a bear hug after a battle and smeared gore all over him.

Marik waved a hand at the two of them, dismissive. “I am. Nothing got me. They practically tripped over themselves and fell on our blades. I didn’t even need to read a binding. I was just thinking. I’m fine. I promise.”

Bakura didn’t look convinced, but he backed off a little, absently wiping at a streak of blood over his cheek. And making it worse. “They’re all dead. I checked. We good here? I want a shower.”

They’d managed to find an abandoned house that still had water and electricity. It was a rare find and they were all enjoying the hot water. Bakura usually didn’t ask for a shower quite so soon after a battle, but Ryou knew it was due to his desire to touch Marik, check him over properly and make sure he was whole.

Ryou glanced around a final time and nodded, pulling a black cloth from his satchel as they left the broken-down building. He’d tie it on the door handle as they left, a sign that there were dead demons inside. Someone would clean up the mess later. Or just torch the structure. He shouldered his bag and turned down an alley, leading them back home, Marik on his heel and Bakura a protective wraith behind them.

~*~

“So. You going to tell us what’s going on with you?”

They were milling around the kitchen of their borrowed home, Ryou leaning against the counter with his hands wrapped around a warm mug of tea, Bakura, freshly cleaned, avidly staring at a mug that was slowly rotating in the microwave and heating some borrowed blood. Marik sat at the table, eyes down.

“I… made a mistake.”

“No, you didn’t.” Bakura didn’t look away from his dinner. “All the demons are dead, none of us are hurt, you aren’t even dirty- “Here he wrinkled his nose slightly, as if, while not wrong, Marik hadn’t quite lived up to his fighting potential. “No fuck ups.”

“No, it was... a while ago. There’s a demon out there that I’ve been looking for. And I think I’ve found signs of him.”

Bakura took his mug from the microwave as soon as the first beep sounded, taking a long pull, looking blissed, eyes going half closed, a little color flushing his cheeks. “Why didn’t you say? We can hunt the bastard down and snuff him. Another notch on our belts. Move along.”

“I haven’t said anything because… I’m scared of him.”

Ryou's brows furrowed at the expression on Marik's face, the slumped shoulders, head hanging down, giving his sitting form a hunched, small look. This didn't bode well at all.

"Marik? You've hunted over a hundred demons. You haven't feared a single one. What's different about this one?"

When Marik looked up, his violet eyes were haunted. "He's mine."

Bakura finished his meal quickly and set the mug down with a thunk, gliding forward to loom up behind him, pale as bone with dark eyes. He unsettled most people, but Marik and Ryou were used to him. Saw the comfort he projected where everyone else saw a dangerous predator. "Yours?"

"I made him. Kinda. I summoned him accidentally. Back when I was new at this. He possessed me but I managed to expel him. He's strong though. Really fucking strong. And violent. He kinda looks like me too. Probably thinks it's funny. I let him loose. So, I have to put him down. But I don't know if I'm strong enough. The damage he's caused is my fault." The last was said in a small voice, the years of worry and guilt showing their weight.

"You know we can't control demons. We can only get rid of them." Ryou's expression had turned grim. This wasn't good at all. But between the three of them, they'd manage. They had before.

Bakura's teeth flashed as he grinned, sharp and feral. "Big bad on the loose, huh? I've been itching to spill some blood." He flexed his hand, claw-like nails sharp. "Sounds like fun."

Ryou lifted one elegant brow. If nothing else, Bakura could break a dower mood. “You just spilled blood. A lot of it. You were doused.”

The vampire scoffed, sliding his strong hands up Marik’s back to his shoulders, kneading, touch much gentler than most would think him capable. “They barely count. Low level demons. They were practically babies. No challenge at all. A strong demon though…” He licked his lips. “His blood will be worth bathing in.”

Marik made a face, but smiled a little despite the lingering worry and fear. “You guys are crazy. But I’m glad you’re with me.”

“We are.” Ryou set his mug down next to Bakura’s, stepping over to them, offering a smile. It pulled the scars that marked his face a little. He’d looked so young before them, but now they gave him the look to match his bearing. Confident and capable. Resilient. Deadly. A survivor. “So why don’t you tell us about this demon.”

Marik pulled out a small notebook, one he’d never let them see before and laid it on the table, opening the cover, and starting at the beginning.

~*~

The plan they made was simple. Why change what worked? Marik had managed to narrow down a location, or within a block at least. They’d sweep the most likely building first and move outwards from there. Blocking the exits, they’d move inwards and up until they found it’s lair and then exterminate it. Methodical and effective.

Marik was meticulously going through his books, packing the ones most likely to be useful, studying herbs and their combinations. Ryou, having been ordained as a priest a couple of years ago, spent the morning blessing as many bottles of water as they could find to fill. Bakura, trapped inside due to the sunlight, had been prowling around, sharpening knives, stakes, his nails, and setting small bags of salt by the door.

Late into the morning, Bakura finally stalked over to Marik and nearly lifted him bodily from his chair, tugging him from the room and down the hall. Ryou could hear the vampire shushing the other’s questions and then a door slam. He pretended not to hear the thumping and whining that came after.

When Bakura reappeared in the afternoon, he was shirtless and alone, his hair a mess and looking incredibly smug. Ryou was finishing with the last of the water, having taken a break for lunch.

The vampire glided over and slipped a hand under his chin, tipping his face up to claim a kiss, as if it were his due. Ryou made a face at him, always so possessive, but smiled.

“Mmm, you taste tingly when you get all priesty.”

“Good thing I didn’t take the vows that come with the title, hmm?”

Bakura looked affronted. “Perish the thought.” He flopped down onto the dusty couch.

“Is Marik asleep?”

“Yeah, I tucked him in. He needed it. He was driving himself crazy. You ought to sleep too. We need to be sharp.”

I’ll see if I can take a nap after I finish here. I don’t suppose you asked Marik if we could just exorcise this thing?”

“I did. But he doesn’t know its name. And he thinks it’s old. Really old. We’d need the name to get enough power behind it.”

Ryou sighed. It would have been too easy, but it was worth a shot to ask. Adding the bottle to the others, he stood and stretched, tucking his rosery away and heading for the hallway. “Wake me after dark, if I’m still out. We’ll leave as soon as we’re all up and together.”

Bakura saluted with two fingers, stretching out. He probably wouldn’t seep, but a little rest wouldn’t hurt. Tonight, they hunted.

~*~

In retrospect, they should have done more homework. And planned more. And maybe gotten several big guns. 

They’d found the right building on the second try. Not as run down as the first, and the inside was almost upscale. Except for the stink of blood. They’d sealed the doorways with thick lines of salt as they moved inwards and up, looking to keep the thing to a smaller space, to make it easier to keep track of. They needn’t have bothered.

The demon was sitting in a velvet armchair when they found it’s claimed quarters, a maniacal smile twisting its features. It did look remarkably like Marik. But sharper. Its face, its hair, its smile. Cruel and calculating. It seemed to radiate darkness. Its voice, when it spoke, was smoky, just a little rough.

“Marik! Finally, you’ve come for a visit. I was beginning to think I’d have to come find you. Tsk, making me wait. And you’ve brought friends! What a lovely, thoughtful snack.”

Ryou lifted the barrel of his shotgun a little higher. He had salt rounds at his belt and silver loaded. He’d try both if he had to. Marik looked terrified, though he was trying to stand tall, to not back down in the face of what had been his own personal nightmare. Bakura was positioned in front of him, crouched slightly, a knife in each hand and his blades flashing.

“Oh, I think you’ll be the meal tonight, pal.”

“A vampire. My, my Marik, what… colorful company you’re keeping these days.” The demon lifted his hand and they all went flying backwards, away from each other. Ryou had enough time to see Marik pinned to a wall by an invisible force and Bakura hissing and swiping furiously at nothing before he was on his back, landing with a gasp. The impact knocked the gun from his hands and a split second later, the demon was crouching over him, grin somehow wider.

It was at this point that Ryou realized they might, in fact, be fucked.

“Delectable. I’ll have to reward Marik before I punish him for bringing you.”

Ryou thought he could hear Marik and Bakura shouting, but he was hyper focused on the creature pinning him down.

“I do owe him so much. Perhaps I’ll not drag out his suffering too much.” The demon lifted a hand, nails nearly as sharp as Bakura’s. Ryou’s mind raced.

“You- you can’t hurt him!”

The demon paused to laugh, throwing his head back, eyes wide and maniacal. “Can’t I? I can do anything I please. I have more power than you could possibly comprehend. And it was bolstered by the boy when he acted as my gateway back into this world. Oh, his power was sweet. Surprisingly dark, such a compliment to my own.”

He lowered his hand, slowly, sharp nails grazing Ryou’s cheek. “I am older than anything you have ever faced. I am an _Ishtar_ , and you come here with metal toys, salt and water.”

The way he said ‘Ishtar’ stirred Ryou’s memory. Old, half lost stories of wrathful goddesses and winged bulls. But it was also Marik’s last name. He seized on the first thing that came to mind, trying to stall as he desperately searched for a way out. 

“Ishtar? But that’s Marik’s last name. Did you steal that too, along with his face?”

“Foolish boy. Why do you think he had as much power as he did? Or has he not told you his dark little secret?” His eyes cut over to Marik, who had gone pale and still. He looked back to Ryou, leaning closer as his grin stretched, almost inhumanly wide. “ _He is of my line._ ”

Ryou gasped in a breath and was was pretty sure he heard it echoed. It couldn’t- How was the even- No. He’d process the information later. He kept his voice as level as he could manage. “You owe Marik a debt. You have admitted it. You have blood ties, however distant. You can’t destroy him, or his family, until he is repaid.”

This will never work, this will never work-

The demon’s smile faded and his eyes darkened. “A debt?” Ryou’s hope flared as he paused. “He has never claimed such a debt.”

“By your own admission, it exists. It would be a great blow to your honor to not repay it. And especially to kill him with it unsatisfied.” Ryou knew he was talking fast, but he had to take the chance he was presented.

The demon growled, opening his mouth to speak.

“I- I claim the debt that I’m owed.”

The demon’s head swung around, fixing Marik with a glare. “You insufferable little- “

“I summoned you and let you into this world. You absorbed nearly all of my power and you were able to craft a body for yourself, making you more powerful than a demon possessing a host.” Marik’s voice strengthened, though he was still pale. “I am owed significant recompense.”

“I witness.” Bakura spoke. As a vampire, he wasn’t technically a demon, but it was apparently close enough.

The demon roared, standing and hurtling a small table against the nearest wall, thankfully not the wall Marik was against. He stood and raged silently, taking great, furious breaths that made his shoulders rise and fall. “And what,” he bit out, tightly controlled and murderous, “do you demand as payment?”

Marik paused for only a moment, not wanting to give the demon time to think up a way to find a loophole to their luck. Or just kill them all. “You can decide what to offer, but it must be accepted. If it’s not, it doesn’t count towards repayment.”

He continued to seethe. “Then how exactly, am I to know when the debt has been fully repaid?”

“I can be impartial judge.” Ryou sat up slowly, carefully. He could tell he’d ache later, but he couldn’t afford to focus on that right now. Bakura and I can witness the offerings, if they’re accepted and their worth. We- I can declare when the debt is satisfied.”

He didn’t like it. Not one bit. But they’d stumbled on just enough arcane otherworld law to bind him to it. It looked like a herculean effort when he nodded, reluctantly accepting their words. He stalked to Ryou, hand flashing out, a nail making a shallow cut over the exposed skin of his forearm, getting to at least enjoy the gasp of shock and slight pain. He moved to Marik and Bakura in turn, quickly, a flash and a cut, gathering a bit of blood from each. Cutting his own arm, he let a drop of blood fall to the floor, mingled with all of them.

“So be it. It is sworn.” And with that, he vanished with a crack and a lingering, dark smoke that stank of sulphur and blood and made them all cough. The force holding them in place disappeared with the demon and they stumbled, Ryou climbing to his feet and scooping up his gun, the three of them fleeing before the demon decided to return or the smell overwhelmed them.

~*~

Bakura had been pouting for two days. He’d call it brooding, of course, but he was absolutely pouting. Like a bitch.

Ryou might have been a little grumpy. But his body was still achy. Turns out, getting thrown across a room and then pinned down by a demon wrenched a fuck-ton of muscles. They’d limped back to their borrowed house to lick their wounds. He was considering the encounter a victory. There were all alive at least.

Marik still looked a little freaked out. And Bakura was whining about not getting to spill any blood, but they were okay.

“Can’t believe I didn’t even get to stab him once.” Bakura was muttering again.

Ryou closed his eyes and prayed for patience. He was settled down into an oversized chair, half buried by a blanket, letting the warmth relax his muscles. “You know, you can always go out and hunt. You could find a lone, low level demon to work your aggression out on.” Normally he didn’t like any of them going out alone, but he knew Bakura could handle himself. If he wasn’t stupid.

Bakura scoffed at the mere suggestion. “And leave you two alone? No way. What if that fucker decides to- “

He was interrupted by a shout from the room he shared with Marik. Ryou held Bakura’s gaze for a split second, eyebrows up and then they were both up and moving, racing down the hall.

The door was open and Marik was just inside, standing against the wall, eyes on the bed. Ryou looked him over first but he looked fine. Uninjured, no blood. He scanned the room after, seeing no one else, but as soon as his eyes fell on the bed, he stared.

It was practically groaning under the weight of… gold. A pile of gold. And gems. And jewelry. Jewelry that was clearly intended for royalty. The craftmanship appeared ancient to Ryou, like the treasures found with the Pharaohs. He glanced over to Bakura and had to keep from rolling his eyes.

The vampire’s eyes had gone wide and shiny, his fingers twitching in longing. He rarely complained, but Ryou knew that Bakura had a taste for finer things, bigger, better appointed houses. Fine clothes. Gold.

He stepped forward cautiously, looking over the hoard. One particular necklace caught his eye and he couldn’t help but reach out for it, lifting it carefully, a rich collar, smaller than some of the others, but sumptuous. Yellow gold with deep purple stones that glittered and pearls delicately strung between them, pops of blue and red gems scattered artfully through in patterns.

“Wow... this is- “He cut himself off, looking back to Marik. “I think this is the demon’s first attempt?”

Marik had recovered some and was stepping away from the wall to eye the pile. “I don’t need money.”

Bakura sighed regretfully, lifting a large blue jewel. “Can we just keep it for an hour or two and have sex on top of it?”

Ryou tried to cut off his snicker, but it didn’t quite work. Marik squawked indignantly. “Bakura! No! I don’t accept.” He waved his hand at the pile. Nothing happened for a minute, but a moment later it all vanished from the room, leaving the bed, and their hands, empty. Somehow, the room managed an air of resentment. Bakura definitely didn’t whimper.

“Aww, that was really pretty.” Ryou turned to wander back out to his chair and the book he’d been thinking of starting.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit of a problem that a powerful demon can just send things here with no warning at all? And then make them disappear again?” Marik was trying to keep his cool, but his voice was a little high.

“He has to be able to send his offerings here, I guess. And if you don’t accept something, it’s not fair to let you keep it anyway. It’s better than having him march in here?”

Bakura muttered something that sounded like agreement and Marik sighed. A minute or so later, Ryou heard their door close. He picked up his book and opened the cover.

If he found the necklace carefully tucked into a drawer in his room later while he was getting ready for bed, he didn’t bother to mention it to Marik or Bakura.

~*~

The next two gifts were rejected as well.

The first was a sleek black car that they found outside of their house two mornings later. It was conspicuous, but they weren’t sure why it was there. Until Bakura found a set of keys just inside their front door that proved to unlock the car. Marik’s flat ‘No’ was met with both car and keys disappearing again.

It was a good thing it wasn’t a motorcycle, Ryou reflected silently.

The next day, a knock on their front door drew their attention. They paused, then Marik approached slowly while Ryou and Bakura stood to either side, ready to attack if necessary. On the other side was a boy.

He was beautiful, Ryou’s age maybe, dark hair and blue eyes, tall and slim. Tattoos peeked out from under the wrists of his leather jacket and he looked unsure. “Um... are you Marik?” His voice was surprisingly deep. Receiving a nod, he smiled. “I’m Andy. I guess... I’m for you?” His eyes traveled up and down the darker skinned body’s body, lingering on the strip of exposed belly and Marik blushed. Bakura growled.

“What! No, I do not accept people!”

“What- “But Andy was gone again. 

“You’d better treat him nicely!” Ryou’s shout was met with silence. It was a good thing they didn’t have any neighbors.

~*~

Marik flopped back onto the couch, sinking into the cushions, huffing out a breath. There hadn’t been another repayment attempt in a couple of days, but Marik seemed to be less freaked out by them and more long suffering.

“Well, it can’t be easy, trying to figure out what you want. Or will accept. He probably doesn’t think like a human. And there are a lot of options. And you didn’t give him any hints.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sympathizing with that bastard.” Bakura looked up from his mug of dinner, taking a slow sip.

“No, just… I know I’d have a hard time.”

“As long as he doesn’t get too creepy.” Marik muttered, crossing his arms. “Gods, I hope he doesn’t start listening to our conversations or something to try to figure it out.”

Three minutes later, the Hope Diamond appeared on their coffee table.

Ryou couldn’t hide his laugh as Marik buried his face in his hands. Bakura actually choked on his blood.

“No, fuck, put that back!”

Ryou continued to giggle as the jewel disappeared again. Their coffee table looked smug.

That night, he found the blue gem Bakura had coveted when the hoard appeared, on his pillow. He tucked it carefully next to his necklace.

~*~

Bakura had been getting restless and complaining more than usual. They’d stayed in longer than they normally did, letting Ryou heal and Marik get used to the idea that he now had a powerful demon trying to give him gifts to make up for possessing him and stealing a fuck ton of his power to form himself a body and enter their world.

The problem was, they’d gone out for a walk. The all had a knife of course, or several in Bakura’s case, but they didn’t anticipate an ambush. They’d cleared a majority of the demons from the area, actually. It was starting to look almost safe. But some demon had seemingly caught wind of their location and gathered three cronies to help him.

Ryou had a gash on his upper arm and was panting, back against a brick wall, knife held out. One demon was dead, one each fighting Marik and Bakura. Bakura’s looked about finished and Ryou knew that he’d help Marik as soon as he was free. But the leader was eyeing on him and he only had one arm. He swore under his breath and wracked his brain, desperately wondering if he could remember the entire exorcism. He was pretty good with Latin but-

The demon began advancing, smirking cruelly. “Well aren’t I lucky? We got bored waiting for you. Good thing you finally turned up. I was about to turn my boys loose on the city just to draw you out. The other two might get out of this, but at least I can kill you.”

Ryou tried for a sneer. He wasn’t sure he hit the mark. It was hard to look unfazed and superior when your back was against a wall and one arm was basically useless, blood running down it to drip from your fingers. “All this trouble for me? I’m touched.”

“You’re the leader of this pathetic little operation. Without you, the other two will just flounder around and we can pick them off. Then we can go back to ruling this city.” The demon spat. “You’re ruining all our fun.”

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. I’ll make a note.” Ryou slashed with his knife, trying to get a hit in that he could turn to his advantage. The demon took a step back and, with his balance thrown off, Ryou moved too far forward, not retreating in time. He cried out as a hand closed over his arm, over the wound there, squeezing. He thought he heard Bakura and Marik yell his name, but everything had slowed down, just the demon in front of him, grinning and lifting a hand, aiming at Ryou’s head.

He didn’t close his eyes. He’d watch it come.

The hand started forward- then seemed to freeze. A second later, there was demon everywhere.

Ryou blinked slowly, watching a spray of blood as the demon before him literally parted down the middle, torn apart. And then there was the other demon before him. Their demon? The Ishtar.

“What- “

The demon had no expression on his face, coolly inspecting his now bloody hands. He looked back to Ryou but didn’t speak.

“I- I accept.”

Ryou looked over. Marik and Bakura were standing several feet away. They’d been coming to help him, but they wouldn’t have made it. The demon didn’t respond, just disappeared, expression never changing.

~*~

They hurried back home, relaxing only once the door was locked and seals were in place. Bakura fussed endlessly, washing Ryou’s cut and wrapping it while Marik made him tea and tried to get him to eat a cookie. He might be a little shaken, but he was fine.

And after watching a demon explode from less than a foot away, he wasn’t terribly hungry. He suffered their attempts, knowing they were trying to reassure themselves that he was alright. Finally though, after cleaning up, he escaped to his room, laying down with a long sigh.

His relaxation lasted about five minutes.

“Why do you sleep alone?”

Ryou went tense, sitting up quickly, eyes wide. The demon was sitting on the edge of the desk that was in the room when he claimed it, arms crossed. He relaxed slightly. It wasn’t wise to feel safe around a demon, but their arrangement kept him from killing all of them. At least until the debt was repaid.

“Because… Marik and Bakura sleep together?”

“It would be safer for you all to sleep in one room.”

“But… Marik and Bakura _sleep_ together.”

“They have sex.” The demon smirked. “Do you not have sex with them?”

Ryou blushed darkly. “Um... not usually? I mean, sometimes, but- They’re kind of together. In a relationship. I’d be a third wheel.”

The demon scoffed and changed the subject. “I didn’t destroy that creature as a way to repay my debt.”

“Then why did you?”

He frowned, looking down, as if contemplating. He opened his mouth once, then closed it. A moment later he started again, speaking quickly. “As a witness it’s necessary to keep you alive until my debt is settled. Your death would be inconvenient.” It sounded rather like a rushed excuse.

Ryou rolled his eyes, though his tone was more teasing than irritated when he spoke. “Nice to know demons can keep their priorities in order.”

The blonde head came up, eyes narrowing. “Demon? I am not a demon.”

“What? Yes you are. Marik accidentally summoned you and you possessed him.”

Violet eyes rolled expressively. “That boy had no idea what he was doing. His clan didn’t teach him nearly well enough. He summoned me. The summoning allowed me into his body. And through him, I was ‘born’ into this plane.” He smirked at the face Ryou pulled. “It was energy related. Nothing like your messy, human births.”

“But- if you’re not a demon, what are you?”

“I am a grandson of the Goddess Ishtar. Great Queen of the Heavens, Goddess of sex and war.” He smirked, looking pleased with himself. “I think you call it being a demigod.”

Ryou blinked a few times, then sat back a little. It sounded ridiculous. But it would explain why the wards hadn’t kept him out. He swallowed. He was pretty sure a demigod was a much bigger problem than a demon. “A... demigod. Then… why were you trying to kill us?”

“You were hunting me. And blood and chaos are kinda my thing. Related to war.”

Ryou lifted a hand to rub at his temple. Fuck. “So. You’re a demigod. You were going to kill us, because we were hunting you. We struck a deal with you instead- “

“Called collection on a debt.”

“Whatever. Now you owe Marik, who is somehow related to you.”

The not-demon, the _demigod_ in his room, lifted a hand to inspect his nails. “He’s a great-great-something nephew. Ishtar didn’t skimp on the progeny. And now I can’t figure out what the fuck this one wants.” His eyes swung back to Ryou, pinning him. “What does he want?”

“I don’t have one fucking idea.” Ryou sighed, resting his forehead against his hand. This was way too much to process after the day they’d had. What happened to their simple life of almost dying once a month and killing small time demons. He didn’t look up when he saw the figure move. “I don’t even know what to call you.”

There was a pause. “Ishtar will do.”

Ryou would have protested, but there was a warm hand on his forehead and the next thing he knew, he was laying down again, tucked in and comfortable, eyelids heavy. He managed to look up at the form standing over him and smile faintly once before sliding into sleep.

Ishtar brushed a lock of white hair back, then scowled at himself, stepping back. He felt like breaking something, frustrated at himself, irritated at not knowing what the boy in the other room wanted. Rather than throwing the desk chair like he desperately wanted, he turned, pointedly not looking at the sleeping human in the bed behind him and left, disappearing silently.

~*~

From then on, Ryou found himself with a guest in his room more nights than not. Even stranger, he found that he missed the demigod ( _a demigod in his room, what the actual fuck_ ) on the nights he didn’t turn up.

It was always the same; He’d head into his room for bed, climb in, settle back and pull his blankets up, and once he looked up, there Ishtar would be, leaning against the desk. Ryou had offered him the chair once, but he’d declined.

And all they’d do was talk. Usually about the day’s events, occasionally about Ryou’s life. Ishtar didn’t talk much about himself, despite Ryou’s attempts at questions.

“What’s your actual name?”

“You probably couldn’t pronounce it. Ishtar is fine.”

“Isn’t Ishtar your grandmother?”

“Go to sleep.”

Or:

“Where did you get all of the gold and stuff you tried to give Marik?”

“There are unclaimed treasures all over this planet. I simply claimed one.”

“Would that have really counted then? Since it wasn’t really yours?”

 

“It became mine when I claimed it.”

“But _really_?”

“I believe it’s past your bedtime.”

This evening was much the same, with Ryou settled into bed and Ishtar leaning in his usual place. Ryou tried a different tact though, thoughtful as he picked at his blanket.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? Why?”

“For the... things you left. The necklace and the gem. I really like them.”

Ishtar waved a hand, dismissive. “I could tell.”

“You left them because you knew I liked them?”

Ryou thought that Ishtar looked uncomfortable. He probably wasn’t used to being thanked.

“You liked them. And… you though I was funny. I enjoyed you laughing. So, I gifted them to you.”

Ryou smiled, touched not only by the gesture, but also by Ishtar’s awkward admission of it. “Should I give you something then? As a gift exchange?”

Ishtar looked like he was going to decline the offer, opening his mouth to speak. The he paused, cocking his head and reconsidering, eyes speculative. “What do you offer?”

Ryou sat up, interested. “What do you want?”

Ishtar smirked. “A kiss.”

“Done.” Ryou tipped his chin up, closing his eyes.

The blonde’s smirk fell away at the ready acceptance, blinking once. This group of humans continued to surprise him. This one especially. But far be it from him to decline such a gift. He let his arms drop, stepping forward slowly.

The boy looked delicate, sitting there with blankets pooled around his waist, shirt a little too big, all pale skin and white hair. But the scars belied that, providing a glimpse of the strength beneath the surface, the cleverness and will to survive. Ishtar knelt on the bed’s edge, reaching out a hand to touch one soft cheek, leaning in.

He hesitated, just for a moment, the pressed his lips against Ryou’s, soft and brief. And he couldn’t help himself, claiming another, just as soft, but lingering.

Ryou pressed in a little closer to return it-

And that was when the door opened and Bakura stepped in. The shouting started exactly seven seconds later.

~*~

Bakura ranted for nearly an hour. Ishtar had disappeared almost immediately, of course. After a smirk at Bakura and a wink to Ryou. He really did love causing trouble. Ryou sighed.

He’d been splashed with holy water three times, made to handle silver, eat a pinch of salt and recite an exorcism. He’d been poked and prodded and yelled at and he was getting irritated. Finally, when Bakura came at him again with holy water, careful not to get any on himself, and a handful of herbs Marik had given him, Ryou slammed his palm down against the table, shouting.

“Enough!”

Bakura stopped in his tracks and Marik even looked up from his books. His concern had taken the form of furiously leafing through his collection, looking for information about mind control and seduction.

“I’m not possessed, or having my mind controlled and my life drained or anything you think. Those books aren’t going to help you anyway.”

Bakura was looking suspicious again, the hand holding the flash getting twitchy. “Why the hell not?”

“Because he’s not a demon!” Ryou threw up his hands. “Have either of you noticed that he was in here, has been in here, even though we have this place warded and sealed? Any demon that tried to get in here would either bounce off or disintegrate.”

They both stopped, then Marik’s eyebrows furrowed and he reached for another book, ready to research. “So what is he?”

Ryou managed not to smirk, grimly amused. “A demigod.”

The room went still, both Bakura and Marik staring at Ryou. Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but the color was draining out of Marik’s face. Satisfied that they believed him, and weren’t going to shout or douse him in water again, he stood.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to bed.”

He left the room to silence. He knew they’d talk about it, hopefully work through the information. He’d deal with the fallout in the morning. He was tired and just wanted sleep.

When he got back into his room and shut the door, the space was empty. Save for a large ruby sitting on the table near his bed. He had a brief, nearly uncontrollable urge to throw it. He didn’t, instead running one finger over its surface.

“I’m mad at you too.”

Leaving the gem where it was, he climbed into bed, tugging the blankets up and closing his eyes.

~*~

They stayed in for the next two days. Distracted as they were, they would have been useless on a hunt. Marik was back to looking a bit haunted, but he wasn’t as bad as he’d been before. Trying to come to terms with the new information, Ryou figured. Bakura still grumbled, but a sharp look from Ryou was enough to quiet him.

They’d been together long enough that they did trust each other. In the moment, they could snipe and make assumptions, but Marik and Bakura, when they took a deep breath, remembered that Ryou could take care of himself. And wouldn’t put any of them in danger.

It was on the third night after the... incident, that Ryou walked into his room and closed the door to find Ishtar leaning in his typical spot.

“Are you mad at me still?”

Ryou shook his head. “Only for you leaving.”

And faster than he could blink, he found himself with his back against the wall, a demigod all up in his personal space. Strong hands slipped down his sides to grip his hips, lifting him, a knee bracing against the wall between Ryou’s thighs.

“Tell me no and I’ll go.”

Ryou pulled his legs up, wrapping them around Ishtar’s hips, holding himself there. He slid a hand into the mess of blonde spikes, fingers tightening hard enough to draw a growl.

“ _Yes_.”

The next morning, when Ryou stumbled out, hair a mess and visible hickies scattered over his neck, Bakura stared, then groaned, slumping down onto the couch. “Fuck. Now we’re never getting rid of him.”

~*~

Epilogue

Marik sighed heavily, wandering around their home, picking up clothing, straightening shoes, even finding a chip or candy wrapper stuffed here and there that he had to collect. He shot a look at the form draped over the chair in the middle of the living room.

Ishtar had one foot on the floor, one leg draped over a chair arm, one of his own arms was slung over its back. It left him sprawled, legs apart, making his pants, the only clothing he was wearing (and open), ride indecently low, showing a clear V right down to his groin, mostly shadowed. Mostly. Gold glinted on his arms and throat, chest bare and when he noticed Marik’s gaze, he let his tongue loll out, smirking.

Marik blushed despite his best efforts. “Fuck. You’re my _uncle_.”

“With an interesting amount of ‘greats’ tacked on. I am pretty great.”

“You’re incorrigible. And a slob. Do you even need to eat? Or own clothes? Can’t you just make them and not leave them scattered _everywhere_? It’s only been two months!” He was trying to be grumpy.

The demigod snagged Marik as he made to walk by, pulling him into his lap, nose grazing his temple. Marik couldn’t help the shiver and it gained a smile.

“You protest too much. You could be doing much more interesting things with your mouth.”

“ _Uncle_.”

“Our family has never had a problem mixing our blood. We’re quite pure that way.”

Marik blushed deeper, knowing his darker complexion wasn’t hiding it now, but he settled in, leaning into Ishtar’s chest. “You’re lucky you’re useful.” It was a mutter, half-hearted at best.

“Oh, I’m very useful. Just ask Ryou.” He earned a nudge and smiled.

“Are you sure ‘demigod of sex’ doesn’t appear in your title somewhere?”

“It’s part of our line. But I think you must know that already. Or the vampire must at least.”

Just when he thought his blush was fading… Marik huffed and changed the subject. “Are you ready for the hunt tonight? Ryou thinks it’s a big group of demons. Bakura has been sharpening things all day.”

“So I shouldn’t just evaporate them then?”

“Gods, no. At least let him spill some blood or he’ll be unmanageable.”

Ishtar chuckled. “Very well. Blood it is.” He grinned and Marik couldn’t help but return it. “This will be fun.”


	2. Outtakes 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little outtake with Ryou and Ishtar. Kinda NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include this but didn't want to shoehorn it into the fic. So enjoy a bonus! Not quite NC-17. Strong R, maybe.

It felt hot and humid in the room, their little corner of the world. To Ryou, it was a comfort, the cold wind of the stormy night locked out and chased away. To Ishtar, it felt like home.

The blonde was stretched out on his back on Ryou’s bed, looking up, watching the demon hunter that sat astride his hips, positioning himself-

He couldn’t help the groan when he pushed down, the sound turning into a gasp as Ryou kept moving, down and down and down in one long motion to take all of him. He reached out, large hands gripping at Ryou’s hips, steadying him and anchoring himself.

Ryou went still once he was seated, full and stretched. He was bigger than Bakura, bigger than anything he’d taken before, but he’d been careful with fingers and slick. And Ishtar was letting him control the pace of everything. It took a few moments, but he was ready to move, just about to lift himself up when he paused, caught by the expression on the demigod’s face.

“You okay?”

Ishtar blinked his eyes open, not sure when they’d slid closed. Ryou was gorgeous; pale, lithe, his white hair falling down his back. He almost seemd to glow in the low light. He reached up to brush a lock back and felt his body go warm at the smile he earned, the soft cheek tipping into his palm. And then Ryou moved, a slow roll up and back down and he was pretty sure that the noise he made should be embarrassing.

“It’s- been a while. A really long while.”

“Isn’t sex part of your nature?” He rolled again, humming lowly, getting lost in the slide.

“I’m picky. Sue me.”

“I’m flattered.” Ryou leaned forward, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of Ishtar’s chest, feeling a strong arm curl over his back, a hand slide into his hair. He was on top but surrounded by him, their faces close, belly to belly, just enough space between them to move.

Ishtar’s hips flexed up slightly and they quickly found their rhythm, moving together, skin slick, breaths hot.

It didn’t take long for either of them. Their first time had been rough and quick, all hands and messy kisses and nips and pants getting in the way. They hadn’t made it away from the wall and didn’t get any farther than using their hands. They’d taken their time, this time, but were no less desperate.

They came, shuddering together, gasping for breath, panting and clinging to one another.

Ryou shivered as the sweat that slicked their skin cooled and Ishtar pulled a blanket up, cradling him close, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. They fell asleep that way, tucked into one another, sharing heat and space and breath.

It was the first time Ishtar stayed the night.


	3. Outtakes 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakura just can't stand the noise. But learns quickly not to interrupt a demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand number 2! Mostly humor. Thank DistractedDream. ;)

Bakura ran a hand down his face. He cut his eyes to the side. Marik was sitting in the arm chair reading, slowly turning pages, lost in his book. He had no idea how he managed to tune out the racket from down the hall.

A thump and a particularly loud wail and Bakura was standing, pacing in a short line. “Fuck! Do those two have to be so fucking loud?”

Marik turned a page. “They’re new lovers.”

“It’s been a month!”

“I’m pretty sure you and I can get pretty loud. And we’ve been together for a few years. Ryou has never complained.”

“We’ve never been as loud as those two.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll settle down-“ Marik was cut off by another series of loud thumps interspersed with shouting. He actually looked up from his book, eyebrows lifting.

Bakura made a sound that was part victory, part utter exasperation and stalked quickly to their door. “You assholes need to keep it down!” He turned the handle and shoved the door open, ready to give them a piece of his mind. He’d perfected the art of the rant through his long years. “You-!”

And he disappeared.

The door slammed shut.

The sounds from inside didn’t slow.

Marik’s mouth dropped open. It took him a full minute to believe what he’d seen and then he was standing slowly, numb fingers setting his book down. “…Bakura?”

He moved towards the door slowly, biting his lip, eyes wide. He got halfway there before his phone rang.

“Hello?” 

“Marik.”

“Bakura! Where the fuck are you?!”

“…France.”

~*~

It took two hours for Ishtar to come wandering out of the room he now shared with Ryou. When he saw Marik, watching the door from his chair, book forgotten, he blinked.

“Oh, right.”

He was gone and back in less than two minutes, Bakura in tow. Marik rushed to him, but stopped before throwing his arms around the vampire, eyeing his armful.

There were bags and he could see a miniature Eiffel tower. And there were two long baguettes.

“What the- did you go sightseeing?”

“What the hell else was I supposed to do?”

“But…” Marik lifted a hand, rubbing a temple as Bakura set his collection on a table, beginning to sort through. “Baguettes?”

“It’s France, Marik. You buy bread. It’s like a law or something there."

Marik groaned, dropping his face into his hands, then turned on his heel to walk back to his chair, flopping down and doggedly picking up his book. Demigods and vampires. What the fuck.


End file.
